User blog:AllisseLove/Chapter 6♥ My problem and it won't get over...
Okay well I didn't upload in a while 'cause I had some problems and allot of school work to do and because of the comments... ''' '''You guys I try my best to make my English correctly as I can. I hope don't have to stop this. Writing is my passion. ''' '''But thank you soo for those people who understand it and have my back!: CupcakesForever12 Imma Rusher Kickgirlforever123 Jewels27 ILuvAllpacas26 Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It. But I own my O.C. 'And thanks to my Twin Ally, for helping me out. Kim P.O.V. "You! get your freaking hands off my daughter!" He yelled at Jack. Lucky for me Rudy ask him a few questions. I looked at Milton and he nod his head. I nod back and I quietly tiptoe to the changing room. When I was in the changing room I quickly grabbed my back and opened the window. I threw my bag out the window and I stood on the bench. I took deep breath and I sat on the edge from the window and I jumped out the window. I landed on my feats and hands. I stood up not caring that I have wounds or body parts are bleeding or hurting. I just grabbed my bag and ran. Jake P.O.V. "Why would I?" My grandson ask him. "Cause I'm her dad" The man said, So this is the famous Danny. I thought. "Are you her father?" ask Rudy. I walked inside the dojo and ask "what's wrong here?" "Nothing to worry about old man" the man said to me. "You probably shouldn't have say that" Said Jack. The man tried to punch me right in the face, but Jack caught his fist and said "You probably shouldn't have done that" I tried to punch the man, but he jumped. He grabbed Jack's arm and he twist it. Jack didn't show any pain, but I knew he was hurt. Then he flips Jack. I was mad, so mad that I grab the arm from the man and twisted it and flipped him on the ground. I smiled at my self and got over to Jack. Rudy P.O.V. Mister Brewer waked over to Jack, but Danny stood up. Jake I guess was his grandpa's name didn't saw that coming so, I kicked Danny, but he was too quick. Danny caught my foot, and threw me on the ground. I said "This is not my day..." I slowly got up and I screamed "HIAHUFIKUHEUKIH!!" I kicked, punched Danny. He hit the ground and I yelled "WASABIIIIIII!!!" Danny knocked out and I smiled in victory. Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Grace and Kelsey came out the changing room or my office. "So what are we going to do with him?" ask Milton. "Call the cops?" suggested Grace. "AHHH!" we all turned to Jerry who was screaming like a girl. "what?" ask Kelsey shocked. "That's-" he began and we waited and then he said "That's the girl from school! In Phil's! Got to go!" Kelsey rolled her eyes. Before we could say a thing he was gone. 'Fine' I thought. I walked to mister Brewer and ask "Is Jack okay?" He didn't say a word. I swallowed and looked at the guys. Kelsey went to Jack and called his name ten times. I looked at empty math. I thought 'nobody here, he's gone' I shook my head and ask the gang "guys where did Danny go?" "He's gone!" Milton screamed. Then Eddie said "He will KILL us!" they started to freak out. "Guys! Nobody will be killed okay" They nod, but I knew that they were still scared. Kelsey P.O.V. Okay this was the most shocking thing that I have ever seen. In my entire life. A fight with Danny. Now the fight was over, I went to Jack. I called him ten times, but he didn't answer. I heard the guys freaked out that Danny left and we didn't even noticed it. I called Jack again but still nothing. I shook my head and looked at his granddad, and I ask "sir are you okay?" Only thing he said is "If he killed my grandson, I'll kill him." I felt bad for him and said "I hope he wake up now." he nod. I looked at Jack and I saw that he moved a bit, I smiled at little and the he coughed and he slowly got up and I smiled at him. "Where *cough* is Kim? *cough* *cough*" he ask me. "Thank god Jack your still alive." said his grandpa. "did he hurt you?" Eddie ask. Jack shook him a glare and said "yeah it hurt. Allot *cough* Danny is stronger than you think." "but are you okay?" I ask him. He nod and stood up. Then he ask "Where is Danny?" "he's gone" Milton said. "What!" he yelled. He ran out and I yelled at him "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" "Going to Find Kim!" He yelled back and then he disappears. Jerry P.O.V. I walked in Phil's and walked to the beauty. "What it do girl" I flirted with her. She laughed and said "Oh I don't know" WOAW she had a accent. "Actually, I saw you at school to day and I wanted to say 'Hi' but then you were gone, so I came to say Hi" I said and I said to my self smooth Jerry very smooth. She laughed and said "yeah it can be. I went fast so I helped my uncle." " and who is you-" "MIKA! Who- o Hey Jerry, Mika this is Jerry he's one off the people I told you about who doing Karate" Phil said. "Are you her uncle?" I ask him and he nod. Woaw... I felt in love with the cousin from Phil. This isn't good, but she's so hot, beautiful and she smells like flowers. I kept staring at her. Jack P.O.V. I ran out the dojo, and search for Kim. I run to the woods 'cause I knew that she would hide there. Plus Danny don't like the woods. When I was in the woods I saw a yellow jacket on the ground. I came closer and saw a body. I came closer and saw Kim. Her yellow jacket where on some places bright red. 'blood' was my first thought. I looked down at her legs and there where wounds, I looked back to her face. some hair was in the front off her face. I pushed her hair away from her face and then saw that there was dripping blood from it. My only though was 'Did she did it? or was it Danny?' Okay that was it, I hope you all liked this, ' '''I hope I get positive reactions. ' 'Time to guess: ' '''Did Kim it again or Did Danny it? Where is Danny? I hope you all like it please comment, I hope that I don't get bad ones. ''' '''Love you all! AllisseLove I really hope that this is not my last time to write , I really love writing! SORRY FOR MY SPELLING OR BAD GRAMMAR, I DID MY BEST! Category:Blog posts